youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Tigress
| alias = Diane Danger | age (2010) = | age (2016) = | species = Human | designation = B07 | gender = Female | hair color = Blonde | eye color = Dark gray, almost blackWeisman, Greg (2011-05-17). "Question #13345". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-05-27. | relatives = Paula Crock (mother); Lawrence Crock (father); Jade Nguyen (sister) Roy Harper (brother-in-law) Lian Nguyen-Harper (niece) | mentor = Sportsmaster (formerly); Green Arrow | affiliation = The Team | equipment = Bow and trick arrows | first = 106 | voice = Stephanie Lemelin }} Artemis (real name Artemis Crock) was a young hero with a checkered past. A master archer, she claimed to be the niece and protégé of Green Arrow, and became the sixth member of the Team on that premise. In reality, she is the daughter of Sportsmaster and retired villain Huntress, and the younger sister of Cheshire. Personality In her mid-teens, Artemis's personality was a product of her unusual upbringing. In the kill-or-be-killed culture in which her parents raised her, she had to constantly fight for her life, resulting in her somewhat aggressive nature and willingness to solve problems with her fists. She was also protective of her secrets, and had to constantly lie to her friends out of fear of being discovered as the child of villains. For the most part, Artemis seems to be a very passionate and opinionated teenage girl. Always ready with a witty and biting remark, she is intent on proving herself to anyone who questions her, as well as being somewhat defensive—which she masks with an aggressive attitude. She has a bit of a temper that flares up when people argue or belittle her, and doesn't mind confronting said people. Physical appearance Artemis is a half-Caucasian and half-Vietnamese,Weisman, Greg (2011-01-13). "Question #12838". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-01-14. teenage girl of average height. She is olive-skinned with spiky blonde hair and dark gray eyes.Promotional images and the tie-in comic erroneously depict her with blue eyes. She is slender in stature yet has a fairly muscular build and rather curvaceous frame with a sizeable bust. When she was fifteen, she had her hair at waist-length, and often kept it tied back in a ponytail, both in uniform and civilian garb. Her uniform was a midriff-baring costume that highlighted her build. It was colored in various shades of green and consisted of a mask extending from hairline to cheekbones, a sleeveless top with an stylized arrow tip on the front, fingerless gloves, pants with black knee pads, and black thigh-high combat boots. She had a black utility belt and a black pouch strapped on her left leg that were likely filled with assorted tools. She carried a quiver along her back with a bow and arrows. This costume was apparently less than six months old as of September 4. Sometime between October 1 and October 10, the costume was outfitted with stealth-tech that could be activated by pressing the arrow symbol on her top, which turned the uniform's green shades into darker shades of gray. By 2016, she had cut her hair to upper back length, and wears it down. History Early life Weisman, Greg (2011-11-18). "Question #13701". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-11-18. Her parents were assassins. During one of their crimes, her mother, Paula was crippled, and as a result took the fall for her husband. Paula spent the next six years in prison, during which Artemis was raised alone by her father, as her older sister ran away Weisman, Greg (2011-02-06). Question #14167. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-02-07. Weisman, Greg (2012-01-26). Question #14073. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-26. Artemis's father trained her to use a bow as her primary weapon, and frequently subjected her to apparently criminal tests. The nature of most these tests have not been specified, although while robbed of her memory Artemis suggested one such test could involve being forced to kill someone, in this case, Kid Flash. Her sister Cheshire has also stated that their father regularly made the pair fight against each other. July 2010 .]] When her mother Paula was released from prison, she returned home and spoke in private with Artemis's father. She stated that she had gone straight and that she wanted Artemis to do the same, and she wanted him to leave. Unbeknownst to both of them, their conversation was overheard by Artemis who then escaped into Gotham clad in her green costume to fight crime. August 2010 On patrol, Artemis followed a path of destruction caused by Amazo and Superboy, eventually leading her to the Gotham Academy. Whilst spying on Superboy, Kid Flash and Robin, she was attacked by MONQIs. She fought them off, and managed to shoot an arrow at Amazo which saved Kid Flash's life, allowing him to break free from a deadly grip. Artemis continued prowling the streets, and her actions did not go unnoticed. Batman and Green Arrow tracked her down, and offered her a place in the Team she had saved. Artemis agreed, but only if her family history would not be revealed, because she feared that might ruin her chances of being a hero. .]] Artemis was introduced to the Team, and though most embraced her, her first meeting with Kid Flash was rocky, as he still wanted Speedy as a teammate. Green Arrow's former sidekick promptly arrived, with a new costume and a new name, Red Arrow. He distrusted Artemis immediately, questioned her skill, and berated Green Arrow for replacing him so quickly. Reluctantly, he provided the Team with the assignment he had planned. The recently broken out Serling Roquette was still wanted by her former captors, the League of Shadows. The Team set out to guard Doctor Roquette at the local High School. After bickering with Kid Flash, Artemis decided to instead watch the perimeter. Despite Miss Martian, Superboy and Artemis's vigilance, Cheshire managed to infiltrate the school, and she nearly killed the doctor. With the assassins beaten back, Aqualad decided to move Roquette to a new location. But Cheshire found them again, and this time she brought Hook and Black Spider along. Artemis fought Hook, but the trio escaped after Cheshire realized Doctor Roquette was actually Miss Martian in disguise. Artemis followed Cheshire outside, and after a short fight, knocked off her mask. She recognized her sister immediately. Cheshire brokered an escape, threatening to tell everyone about Artemis's real background. She vanished in a puff of smoke. warns Artemis.]] When Artemis returned to Gotham City later that night via Zeta-Beam, she was confronted by Red Arrow. He knew she wasn't who she claimed, but decided to play along because Batman and Green Arrow would be lying only for a good reason. Her cover would be safe with him, as long as she did not endanger the rest of the Team. Captain Atom gave the Team a lecture on espionage. The Team was obviously bored by all the information, so he instead gave them a cold case from the Vietnam war: the possible framing of Air Force captain Nathaniel Adams. The Team accepted. Aqualad and Artemis met with Adams's children, Peggy and Randy, to question them about the case. Peggy believed her father was innocent, while Randy believed he was guilty. After this questioning, Aqualad and Artemis talked about Adams and his two children. Aqualad's mind drifted, though, as he had begun thinking of Atlantis and his own parents. He told Artemis about his father, Calvin Durham, and his mother Sha'lain'a. Things had gotten worse—two key witnesses, Shirley Mason and Duk Trang, had been murdered by Rako. The Team regrouped in Bibbo's Diner, where they analyzed a photo found on the body of Mason. The only two people who were not yet dead were Enos Polk and Henry Yarrow. Artemis, Miss Martian and Aqualad went to Polk's house in Metropolis, and found it deserted, with all evidence leading towards a hasty departure. In the remains of Yarrow's exploded house, they found evidence leading them to an abandoned airfield in Utah. There, they found the culprits behind both the framing of Adams and the recent murders: Yarrow, Rako and Alec Rois. Rois had an explosive vest with a dead man's trigger, but he was taken out of the fight by Miss Martian and Artemis. Miss Martian locked his thumb on the button telekinetically, and Artemis shot a foam arrow to cover his entire arm. The rest of the Team took care of Rako and Yarrow; the latter was hit by a ricocheting bullet. Miss Martian extracted the memories from the dying man. The Team reported their findings to Captain Atom, who told them to inform his children of his innocence. Aqualad and Artemis returned to Honolulu to tell Randy and Peggy about the case. They were elated, and thanked the young heroes for their work. The Team was assigned to search for Kent Nelson, the former host of Doctor Fate. He had gone missing, and someone needed to find and secure the Helmet of Fate. For that purpose, they headed to the Tower of Fate in Salem. Artemis was annoyed by Wally's constant attempts to impress Miss Martian, especially after his insincerity activated the tower's defensive systems and nearly got the Team killed. After Miss Martian told the tower the true purpose of their arrival, the defenses backed down. Once the Team was safe, Artemis called Wally out on his actions. After traveling through a small pocket dimension, the Team found Kent Nelson's staff. Wally and Artemis both reached for it, and were promptly teleported away. The staff brought them to Nelson, who was imprisoned by Klarion and Abra Kadabra. Nelson used the surprise arrival of the two to escape. The Team was reunited in one of the tower's dimensional mazes. Artemis joined the rest of the Team in taking on Abra Kadabra whilst Nelson and Wally stopped Klarion. Both were eventually defeated, but Kent Nelson perished, and was sucked into the Helmet of Fate. Back at Mount Justice, Artemis visited Wally to discuss what happened when he put on the Helmet of Fate. Wally claimed that his brain's beta-waves were rewritten, bio-scripting him into becoming Doctor Fate for a few minutes. This response surprised Artemis, who couldn't believe he still claimed there is no such thing as magic. Artemis attended the funeral of Kent Nelson at the Tower of Fate. Green Arrow and Batman came up with a mission for her for which she had to be arrested. Artemis was placed undercover at Star City Police Department, pretending to be under arrest to retrieve information about the Independence Day attacks from another prisoner there, Icicle Jr.. Icicle Jr. recognized her, as their fathers were acquainted. With familiarity set, Artemis managed to coax him to spill his plans. Artemis reported back to Green Arrow what she extracted from Junior. Green Arrow thanked Artemis, but she made it clear she never wanted to do things like this again. Unbeknownst to her, Artemis was awarded a full scholarship to the Gotham Academy by the Wayne Foundation. She was reluctant to give up her friends at Gotham North, but her mother insisted, or she would have to give up the Team instead. September 2010 Batman sent the Team on a recon mission into energy surges in the Bialyan desert, but the mission went horribly wrong after Psimon found them. He blocked the memories of everyone in the Team for the last six months. Weisman, Greg (2012-5-11). Question #14930. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-5-11. Due to her memory wipe, Artemis had no knowledge of her career as a superhero, and thought everything was just one of her father's assignments. Kid Flash did not take kindly to the suggestion she probably had to assassinate him, but the two got on better terms as they had to escape Bialyan troops together. They eventually met up with Robin and Miss Martian. In order to find out what caused their memory loss, Miss Martian dug into the collective memory of the group. They found that two members were missing: Aqualad and Superboy. They soon found Aqualad, severely dehydrated in the desert. Artemis and Kid Flash tried to take care of him. Artemis, Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad, still unconscious, reached the Bio-Ship. There, Artemis tended to Aqualad. Then they safely returned home. After the ordeal in Bialya, Artemis, Kid Flash and Robin took the Zeta-tube home. Artemis woke up and reminisced about her sister upon alighting her gaze on an Alice in Wonderland poster across the room. Her reminiscing was interrupted by her mother, who told her to get up for her first day of school. At school, she met Bette Kane, the student liaison, and Dick Grayson, whom she did not recognize. That evening, Artemis headed to a zeta-beam portal located in an out-of-order phone booth. There she met Robin, who playfully teased her for being in Gotham City instead of Star City, where her "uncle" Green Arrow lives. After lying to Robin to excuse her presence there, she headed to the zeta-beam after him. Immediately after being zeta-beamed to the cave, Artemis was assailed by two unknown attackers. This forced both her and Robin to retreat to an air vent after communication with outside proved unfruitful. There, Robin downloaded the Cave security camera files. This revealed that Kid Flash, Superboy, Aqualad, and Miss Martian had already been taken out by the intruders. The four cameras were destroyed during the attack, rendering the fate of their teammates unknown. They decided to head to the library, to access a secret passage. There, they were confronted by the two intruders, who both looked similar to Red Tornado. The two managed to find the secret passage and escape from the two robots. Red Torpedo caught up with them and flooded the hallway; they narrowly escaped. Outside the hallway, they discovered their captured teammates, who were in very dire situations. Artemis and Robin were forced to make another retreat after being attacked by Red Torpedo and Red Inferno. They retreated to another air duct. There, they discussed their odds at defeating the duo. Artemis was clearly distraught and overwhelmed, a sharp contrast to Robin's calm demeanor. Robin soon surmised that the machines could be shorted out by an EMP generator. With help from Kid Flash over a comm link, Robin and Artemis headed to the medical lab to create a pulse device. Outside, Artemis stood guard as Robin attempted to hook it up to the central generator, but the circuit was broken. Before he could finish it, he was swept away by a tidal wave from Red Torpedo. Artemis retreated to an air-vent and contemplated her options. While crawling through the vent, Artemis slipped and fell into the room holding Kid Flash's souvenirs. She looked at the mask of her sister, and was reminded of how her family was in contrast to her new family where everyone is there for each other. Red Torpedo informed on a speaker that one minute remained until her teammates are executed. Artemis headed outside, holding a single arrow and her compound bow in hand. When she closed distance, Artemis quickly shot an arrow to the cave generator, which miraculously landed into the wiring, completing it. The EMP quickly disabled the two robots. Red Tornado soon appeared in the cave, to investigate what occurred. After touching one of the robots, Red Tornado turned on the team and sucked all the air out of the room, knocking everyone out. Artemis soon woke up after the League members arrived. She was informed that the three robots all escaped. In the aftermath of the attack on the cave, the Team was anxious to know about Red Tornado and his siblings. After being told by Superboy—who had overheard a conversation between Aqualad and Batman—that Aqualad had withheld knowledge of a mole from the team, Artemis and the others spilled their anger on Aqualad. Before the situation became out-of-hand, Batman assigned the Team a mission to investigate animal attacks in India. Captain Marvel came along with them. After landing in Northern India, the Team continued with their resentment towards Aqualad and scattered without heeding his commands; Artemis headed off with Miss Martian. During the investigation, the two were attacked by a super-sized alligators enhanced with Kobra Venom, who had dragged Artemis underwater, nearly drowning her. She managed to escape with the help of Miss Martian. Miss Martian contacted Aqualad and established a telepathic link as per his orders. This did not bode well with her and the others, who again showed their resentment. Only after Aqualad established his command and promised to place his leadership up for a vote did they cease and listened to him. The Team regrouped later near the hideout holding the captured Captain Marvel. After disabling the security paraphernalia and fighting against the animals, they made it inside. Within the hideout, they met the Brain. After a brief period of battle, they overpowered the Brain and Monsieur Mallah and saved Captain Marvel. This ultimately forced the Brain to activate a device to turn off the lights and disappear with Monsieur Mallah. Outside, Aqualad admitted that the person who had tipped him the information of a mole was Sportsmaster, whom Artemis immediately deemed distrustful. With his reason given, the Team voted to keep Aqualad as leader. October 2010 In light of the plant attacks on Metropolis, Gotham City, Star City, Paris and Taipei by the Injustice League, Batman assigned the Team a mission to destroy the central control system. When the Team reached the Injustice League's base in the Louisiana Bayou, they were immediately attacked by Count Vertigo and Black Adam, forcing them leave the Bio-Ship behind. Robin and Miss Martian left on the orders of Aqualad. Artemis and the remaining members fought Count Vertigo and Black Adam. They were soon defeated by the seasoned villains and carried off to their headquarters by Wotan. The Team was freed from Wotan after he was hit by the recovered Bio-Ship. They all took on the Injustice League, but were no match for them. With the entire roster of the Injustice League against them, the Team was quickly overpowered until the arrival of the Justice League, which prompted the Injustice League to surrender. The Team was introduced to Zatara's daughter, Zatanna. After their telepathic conversation on Red Tornado was discovered, the Team voiced their frustration on being left out on the search for Red Tornado. They were ultimately told to not pursue the matter. Despite this, the Team disobeyed orders and unanimously decided to search for Red Tornado themselves, taking Zatanna along with them, under the auspices of giving Zatanna a tour of Happy Harbor. On the Bio-Ship, they all turned to Kid Flash for an idea of where to start. The Team interrogated Professor Ivo at Belle Reve for the location of T.O. Morrow's base. Zatanna used her magic to force him to blurt out the address. After heading to Teton County, the Team was challenged by Red Tornado, who prompted the Team to play dead. Red Volcano appeared and was aware of the ruse. Red Tornado fled, leaving the Team to face Red Volcano. With his superior processing speed and memories of Red Tornado, he trounced the Team. It took Red Inferno, Red Torpedo, and Red Tornado to defeat him, the former two sacrificing their "lives". After dealing with the erupted volcano, they took Red Tornado to Morrow's lab and repaired him. The Team took part in a psychic training exercise meant to simulate an attack on Earth. It was designed to grow worse the more the team succeeded. After the "death" of Artemis in the simulation, Miss Martian's telepathic powers caused things to spiral out of control. Because of Miss Martian's hold over her teammates, Artemis slipped into a coma instead of waking up. Martian Manhunter ended the simulation by "killing" Miss Martian. Artemis awoke along with her other coma-induced teammates immediately after Miss Martian was "killed". She and everyone else was visibly shaken by what occurred. During her session with Black Canary, Artemis admitted she was not traumatized by the ordeal, which Black Canary felt was her acting tough. Upon attempting to delve into the secrets she was keeping from her teammates, Artemis's reaction betrayed her prior lack of concern, and was especially worried about Wally finding out. The fact that Artemis singled out Wally out of all the others piqued Black Canary's interest. Artemis was invited to a Halloween party by Megan and Conner. She arrived at the cave the same time Zatanna did. After noticing the flirting between Megan and Conner, Artemis became upset and disinterested in the party. To cheer Artemis up, Zatanna persuaded her to a girls' night out. After arriving in Manhattan via zeta-beam, Artemis and Zatanna fought crime. After stopping a couple of robberies, they were accosted by Harm, who wished to test his skills against them. His surprise attack placed the two at a disadvantage and forced them to flee. In an alley, they met a girl, who helped them escape from Harm. They questioned her, but her only word was "secret". Harm caught up to them. During the fight, Harm again overpowered the two, and again they were forced to flee, using the girl's help. They made it to an apartment where Harm caught up to them. He was visibly angered by their presence there and used his sword to electrocute them into unconsciousness. Artemis woke up, tied to a chair. Harm attempted to interrogate her to find out about why she was there. He was forced to leave after seeing that Zatanna had escaped from her bonds. While he was gone, Zatanna freed Artemis and the two attempted to leave. Harm pursued them outside, where he met the ghost of his sister, Greta Hayes, whom he killed in order to be pure of heart. Greta walked up to Harm and took away his pure heart, stripping him of his rights to wield the Sword of Beowulf. Powerless, Artemis easily handed him a defeat. With Harm taken cared of, they promised Greta a proper burial. Artemis was disturbed by the fact that Harm would kill his own sister, prompting Artemis to think of her own sister. Zatanna attempted to coax Artemis into talking about her own secrets, but Artemis denied having any. She then showed Zatanna the neon sign of the magic store across the street, which was broken, leaving only the word "Secret" highlighted. She suggested that it was the last thing Greta saw before her death. November 2010 Artemis welcomed back Zatanna, who was staying over at the Cave with her father. Just as they were discussing Zatara's overprotective nature, all adults disappeared before their eyes. Artemis entertained the younger children whose parents had disappeared. Her lack of knowledge of nursery rhymes got her laughs and giggles from the kids. After Zatanna pinpointed the source of the magic that made the adults disappear, the Team went into action. Artemis shot arrows at the culprit, Klarion, but was quickly taken out and remained out of commission until the battle was over. Artemis, Robin and M'gann helped Zatanna move in to the Cave after her father gave up his body to Doctor Fate. Wally celebrated his birthday in the Cave; the Team had organized a surprise party after he had made it clear multiple times, and not quite subtle, when his birthday was. Artemis was jealous of Wally's behavior; he was trying to get a kiss from M'gann. After discussing it with Zatanna and Robin, she decided to tell Wally about Miss Martian and Superboy. She was pleased at his disappointment. The party was cut short by Batman, who gave the Team a mission to help the Justice League. Artemis fought alongside Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, Miss Martian and Zatanna on the third ice fortress. She managed to take out defensive turrets with explosive arrows. December 2010 Artemis and Green Arrow stopped the assassination of Bernell Jones by Black Spider. During their fight with the assassin, Green Arrow was knocked to the ground forcing Artemis to stop the assassin by herself. She ultimately wins when she freezes his web and traps him in a net. Green Arrow congratulates her, and gives her "bonus points" for poetic justice—catching the spider with a web arrow. Artemis returned home and told her mother about her night with Green Arrow, and expressed her satisfaction with the outcome. Paula commented that the life of a superhero suited Artemis, as she was relieved that her daughter is not taking the same criminal path that put her in jail. Paula then revealed that Green Arrow and Batman initially visited Paula before they asked Artemis to join the Team, and that she begged them to help Artemis. Artemis was furious that her mother begged them, and stormed out. Artemis was despondent after realizing it was not her skills that allowed her to join the Team, but convinced herself that she was one-of-a-kind, for she spent the last four months proving her worth and so had nothing more to prove. Artemis returned to the Cave and was not enthused that Red Arrow would join the Team. Green Arrow assigned Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Red Arrow a mission to investigate Sportsmaster, who was spotted at Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport. To prove her worth, Artemis asked to join in on the mission, stating she had more experience with the Bio-Ship, after Miss Martian and Robin. On their way to New Orleans, Kid Flash told her she didn't have to prove herself; she was a valued member of the Team. It soothed her, but she was still uncomfortable with Red Arrow. Red Arrow ordered Artemis to stay behind in the Bio-Ship, as Sportsmaster had proven adept at spotting Martian camouflage before. She ignored it, disembarking close by to get a better look. That was when Cheshire found her again, and alluded to revealing her secrets. They fought, and Artemis planted a tracer on her sister's sword. Kid Flash joined the fight, and later Red Arrow. Cheshire informed her father they had company. Sportsmaster got what he came for, a suitcase, and made his getaway by boat. Artemis tried to shoot a tracer on him, but couldn't make the shot. Red Arrow did. While the others were reorganizing, Artemis shot another tracer at a passing train. Aqualad and Kid Flash followed that signal, heading north, while she tracked the real tracer. Cheshire had found the tracer, and let her sister walk into her trap. She also revealed that Red Arrow didn't trust her, and put a tracer on her. He was outside, but so was Sportsmaster, ready to attack him. Artemis shot an explosive arrow at the door, so Sportsmaster lost his balance. Red Arrow berated her for not radioing her position, but Artemis shrugged it off. Red Arrow called backup, and took on Sportsmaster. Kid Flash soon arrived to take over for Artemis in her fight with Cheshire. She went after Professor Ivo, and burst into the adjacent room where she didn't just find Ivo, but Brain and Klarion as well. Klarion magically teleported all the villains away. The mission had failed, and Red Arrow knew who to blame: Artemis. He confronted her with the tracer she put on the train. While Red Arrow thought it was a betrayal, Kid Flash thought she deliberately misled them so she could upstage Red Arrow. He kept the tracer as a souvenir. When they had left, Red Arrow again warned her that he did not trust her. Agitated and disappointed, Artemis returned home. She did not want to talk to her mother, just go to bed. But in her room, she found her father. He told her she couldn't fight who she really was, and urged her to change sides. After Robin discovered a string of robberies at the Haly International Traveling Circus, the Team went undercover as "the Daring Dangers". Artemis used the name Diane Danger, and with Red Arrow, played an archer. Robin tracked down possible locations for the next heist, and they posted outside one. Soon, the thief came, but managed to elude them with acrobatic and firebreathing skills. The warehouse exploded, and Artemis and Red Arrow had to carry Robin out. Back at their wagon, Artemis posited there were two thieves, Carlo and Dragon's Breath, based on their skills. But because the other robberies involved ropewalking and bending metal, Red Arrow posited that the entire circus might have been involved. Robin did not like Red Arrow's suggestion, and left. The others did not like Arrow's attitude, and Artemis told him to have an open mind about his three mole suspects. On the train to the next tour stop, Miss Martian fell ill with a flu that went around. She recalled being touched by Ray the roustabout, so Robin and Artemis set out to look for him. They found his wagon, and indications that he was the thief. But no sign of him. Robin ordered them to search the entire train. They eventually found him on the roof, where Robin discovered Ray was actually Parasite. After absorbing Superboy's powers, Parasite used heat vision to melt Red Arrow's and Artemis's bows, and escape. Parasite was going to use the stolen technology to create a black hole with the Large Boson Collider. The Team tracked him and attacked, but Parasite was superior. He absorbed Superboy's powers again, and after Red Arrow shot a foam arrow at him, threatened to crush him telekinetically. Artemis shot a gas arrow at him, which ignited. Because he had absorbed Miss Martian's vulnerability to fire, he was weakened, and let Red Arrow go. Parasite was arrested, and Red Arrow apologized to Artemis and the others for hounding them. Seeing them in action, he concluded that there was no mole on the Team. The Team watched the induction of five new Justice Leaguers, including Red Arrow. They had to explain a lot to their newest member, Rocket, who was unfamiliar with everything that had happened the past weeks. In the middle of his explanation, Robin was interrupted by his computer. Cheshire was sighted boarding a plane in Asheville. They traced the plane to the Smokeys, and Artemis was horrified when they found it crashed in a valley. They investigated, and seeing Cheshire alive made her feel a bit better. It was a trap, however; Riddler had planned to get rid of them once and for all. Inside a force field, everyone picked an opponent. Artemis fought her sister, but they were evenly matched. Superboy's fight with Mammoth caused an avalanche, and Cheshire had to push her sister out of the way of the falling rocks. While they might have forced to fight, Cheshire admitted that the two of them were still sisters, and that was enough reason for Cheshire to keep her sister from getting killed. After delivering this reaffirmation of familial status, Cheshire slipped away. Riddler, Mammoth and Shimmer were arrested, and the case of Starro-tech that had previously eluded them in New Orleans, was secured. The Team brought the case to Batman, who was going to study it. But as soon as he and the other Leaguers left, the Team discussed the trap. Artemis was annoyed at hearing "the mole thing", a matter that had been put to rest. After being contacted ultrasonically by Lex Luthor, Superboy admitted to the Team that only half his DNA was human, he had been using shields, and Luthor wanted him to go to Santa Prisca. Hearing this, Artemis came clean as well. She revealed her family secret, and was surprised at the support she got from Kid Flash. Cheshire would pick her up, and they would be heading to the Caribbean island as well. After Miss Martian revealed she was being blackmailed by Queen Bee, they formed a plan. Though outwardly, Artemis played as if she really had gone over to her father's side, she showed her true intentions when Superboy's cover was about to be blown. With Miss Martian's help, she evaded her father's charge, and called in backup. Artemis was attacked by her father, while her sister stayed mostly behind him. Kid Flash's attempt to help her was easily beaten off. At Aqualad's command, Artemis jumped onto a branch, and Aqualad used Apokoliptian weaponry to trap Sportsmaster in quicksand. Submerged to his chest, he called out for Jade, but she abandoned him. Artemis kicked him in the face, and gave his hockey mask to Kid flash as a souvenir. Having returned from Santa Prisca, the Team learned from Batman that Red Arrow was the mole and a clone, and that the real Roy Harper was likely dead. Artemis extended a hand to Kid Flash's shoulder to comfort him at the apparent death of his friend, but pulled back before making contact. After Batman disapproved of the Team tracking Red Arrow and left, Red Tornado approached Aqualad, but mysteriously shut down. Aqualad split the team up and has Artemis, Superboy, and Miss Martian come with him to track Red Arrow. After finding Roy in the capital, they rendezvoused with the rest of the Team and formulated a plan. The Team traveled to the Watchtower in the Bio-Ship and entered it clandestinely by breaching a hole in the side. Breaking into tactical teams, the Team split up. Artemis and Kid Flash ambushed Plastic Man and gave him cure-tech. Moving on, they soon found themselves fighting for their lives against Flash, Green Arrow and Aquaman in the hangar, requiring them to call in backup from the rest of the Team. Aqualad defeated them by opening and then closing the air lock, causing the Leaguers to hit the air-lock doors. When they made it to the central hall, they saw Klarion and Vandal Savage teleport away. January 2011 At the stroke of New Year, Wally picked up Artemis and they kissed. Both agreed they should have done it sooner. 2011-2015 Artemis was on the team for a while, but left for unknown reasons. She and Wally moved to Palo Alto, where they attend college together. February 2016 Artemis stayed up late for Wally to return home. He told her about his day—trying to persuade Red Arrow to get his act back together—and how it was a failure. Artemis consoled him, and was surprised after all of that, Wally remembered Valentine's Day, for the first time in five years. She had a special treat prepared for him: a fully stocked fridge. Powers and abilities Artemis is a normal teenage human girl, and possesses no superhuman abilities.Weisman, Greg (2010-10-29). "Question #12630". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2010-12-9.Weisman, Greg (2010-12-3). "Question #12734". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2010-12-9. She has been trained by her father, making her an impressive archer and combatant, Weisman, Greg (2011-02-09). "Question #13003". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-04-16. * Above average human conditioning: Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen, Artemis has demonstrated impressive physical feats for a human of her age and size. ** Speed: Artemis is shown to be able to run at above the average speed for someone her age in combat situations. ** Endurance: Artemis seems able to maintain her stamina during long combative situations. ** Agility: Artemis has proven to be at a high level of human agility, able to move, dodge and react to dangers with impressive agility. ** Strength: Artemis's physical strength are somewhat above most young women her age, as she is able to strike out full grown adults with a single blow and hold up people who are considerably heavier than her. She is capable of pressing her entire body weight. She can also do front flips holding all her weight on one arm. She has the strength of someone who engages in intensive exercise. * Marksmanship: Artemis is an impressive marksman, able to hit assorted targets with assorted projectiles with ease and accuracy. She prefers using archery based weapons such as a compound bow or a crossbow. She has mastered the longbow, ,figurefan (2012-01-16). "Young Justice: 6-inch Series: Artemis by Mattel". livejournal. Retrieved 2012-01-26. the crossbow and a myriad of trick arrows. She can also shoot 2-3 arrows at a time and have them all hit their mark simultaneously. Her skills are such that she is able to hit targets inches in size meters away. * Ambidexterity: Artemis is shown to be ambidextrous, as she draws her bow with her left and right hand. * Tracking: Artemis is capable of hunting down opponents who attempt to evade capture. * Acrobatics: Artemis is proficient in basic acrobatics. * Martial Artist: Artemis is a skilled martial artist. She is able to take out multiple attackers with relative ease. * Above average intellect: Her intelligence is above average. She and Kid Flash both understand complex scientific terms. She was granted a full Wayne Foundation Scholarship to Gotham Academy. * Multilingualism: Artemis can speak fluently in English, Vietnamese, Weisman, Greg (2011-08-11). Question #13440. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-08-12. Weisman, Greg (2012-01-11). Question #13972. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-16. * First aid: Artemis has demonstrated some skills in emergency medicine when she tended to the dehydrated Aqualad, and provided a sling for Kid Flash's broken arm. Equipment * Bow and Arrow: Like her "mentor", Green Arrow, Artemis uses a bow and arrows in combat. Her bow is a compound bow (unlike Green Arrow, who uses a recurve bow). When she is not using it, Artemis has been shown to be able to fold her bow inwards, and quickly snap it back into place when she needs it. She has occasionally used her bow to strike her opponents if she did not have time to shoot an arrow. Her arrowheads are also differently shaped to those of Green Arrow—Artemis's are smoother and have no barbs, while Green Arrow's are more jagged and have two. * Trick arrows: Like Green Arrow and Red Arrow, she has various trick arrows that she can use. So far she has been shown using: exploding arrow, knock-out gas arrow, grappling hook arrow, bola arrow, adhesive arrow, impact arrow, lasso arrow, explosive arrow that splits into three once shot, foam arrow that can release a high-density polyurethane foam to engulf and incapacitate its targets, smoke screen arrow, fire arrow, net arrow, and tracker arrow. * Crossbow: She also uses a collapsible crossbow, as seen when she was dressed in civilian clothes. She keeps the crossbow in the pouch on her leg while in uniform. It is pre-loaded with arrows. * Handheld telescope: She uses it to scout long distances, and to make-out details. * Rebreather: She uses it to breathe underwater, after nearly drowning three missions in a row. Relationships Green Arrow Artemis is Green Arrow's new protégé, following Red Arrow's decision to go solo. Their history together is a short one, having met only one day before her official presentation to the Team. Weisman, Greg (2011-10-26). "Question #13581". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-10-27. Paula Crock .]] Artemis shares a small apartment in Gotham with her mother, a Vietnamese woman, who is confined to a wheelchair after an accident on the job. Paula has a previous criminal history, and had spent six years in prison, before only recently being released and reunited with her daughter. She was adamant that Artemis made a better life for herself, and take the opportunities she never had. Sportsmaster Artemis's father, Sportsmaster, . He is also the one who taught her how to use a bow and arrow. They have a very strained relationship, and Artemis mentioned that before she joined the Team he was constantly subjecting her to tests. She hoped the family could stay together, but neither her father nor her mother felt that was a good idea. Red Arrow , Artemis and Green Arrow.]] Artemis replaced Red Arrow as Green Arrow's protégé. On their first meeting, Red Arrow was not impressed, and knew full well that her story was a lie. He was eventually impressed with her skill, but warned her not to betray his friends. She eventually earned his trust after saving his life. Kid Flash Kid Flash and Artemis did not get along when they first met. He considered her the reason Red Arrow didn't join, and blamed her for every minor setback. Likewise, she thought he was just annoying, and did not like how he continually tried to hit on M'gann. Their true feelings for each other were different, though. They got along perfectly when both their memories had been wiped, and Wally was genuinely distraught after witnessing Artemis's "death" in a telepathic training exercise gone wrong. In the aftermath, both asked Black Canary not to tell the other of their true feelings. Wally eventually became more open to her, admitting he trusted her and she earned her place on the Team. His opinion changed drastically when it turned out she misdirected them and caused a mission to fail on purpose, but he quickly turned around when she explained the reason. When Wally decided New Year's Day was the opportune moment to kiss her, both agreed they should have done it much earlier. Their relationship lasted, though Wally had a habit of forgetting Valentine's day. They moved to a small house in Palo Alto to attend Stanford University together. Superboy Early on, Artemis had a crush on Superboy, and was not at all frightened to show it. She later found out that M'gann and Conner were dating, and was very upset. Cheshire unmasked by Artemis.]] Cheshire is Artemis's older sister, and lived with Artemis and their parents, growing up to strongly dislike their father. When Artemis was young and their mother was sent to prison, Jade left the house. Artemis pleaded with her to stay, to keep the family together, but she would not budge. She would've taken Artemis with her but she thought that Artemis would only slow her down. In their guises as Artemis the hero and Cheshire, the sisters have a complicated relationship. While each is determined to frustrate the other, they both appear to genuinely care for each other. Artemis was visibly downcast when she learned that Cheshire's jet had crashed in the Smokey Mountains, and was similarly elated when Cheshire revealed that she had survived. Likewise, Cheshire rescued Artemis from an avalanche in the battle that ensued, and did not aid Sportsmaster when he attempted to "discipline" his errant child in Santa Prisca. Robin When Artemis first joined the Team, Robin seemed to be one of the quickest in the group to accept her without question. Furthermore, when Kid Flash continued to give her a hard time, he was quick to defend her and ask that Kid Flash ease off on her. They both attend Gotham Academy, though Artemis does not know it. Robin has already deduced her familial connections, but did not reveal this knowledge to anyone. Zatanna Artemis and Zatanna seem to have a good relationship for the most part, with Artemis almost immediately accepting Zatanna to the Team, even before she officially joined. Zatanna reciprocates this friendship, offering to go out with Artemis on Halloween after Artemis learns about Miss Martian and Superboy's relationship. Appearances Production background Artemis was the first character revealed to have been cast in the show when voice actress Stephanie Lemelin announced on her blog in February 2010 that she had been cast in the series Young Justice League as the character Arrowette, one of Green Arrow's sidekicks from DC Comics, but the post was soon after taken down.Parkin, JK (2010-02-02). "Is Warner Bros. working on a Young Justice cartoon?". Robot 6, Comic Book Resources. Retrieved 2010-12-9.Marnell, Blair (2010-2-3). "'Young Justice League' Animated Series In The Works?". MTV Splash Page. Retrieved 2010-12-9. When Warner Brothers. officially announced the series (as Young Justice) in April, it was revealed that the character was actually a different character called Artemis.Harvey, James (2010-4-21). ""Young Justice" Animated Series Officially Announced at Cartoon Network 2010 Upfronts". The World's Finest. Retrieved 2010-12-9. Greg Weisman has since explained that Artemis and Arrowette (Cissie King-Jones) are two different characters. Furthermore, he said: :"Artemis is also not Speedy (Mia) or Wonder Girl (any of them) or an Amazon (at all) or from Apokolips (period). But she is an existing DC Comics character. We did NOT create her".Weisman, Greg (2010-7-30). "Question #12350". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2010-12-9. In late December 2010, over a month before Artemis's first appearance, Cartoon Network produced bio cards for all Young Justice members on their Young Justice website. The bio card for Artemis listed her secret identity as "Classified" but called her the niece of Green Arrow.Gross, Ed (2010-12-26). "Young Justice: Illustrated Character Bios". SuperHero Tooniverse. Retrieved 2011-02-12. In Artemis's first appearance, the episode "Infiltrator" on 11 February 2011, it was revealed that Artemis is not really Green Arrow's niece, but that this is a cover story she, Batman, and Green Arrow himself tell the rest of the Team. She was finally revealed as being Artemis Crock in the episode "Downtime". Background in other media * Despite being shown repeatedly in the show's trailers and opening credits, she didn't appear on the show until episode #06, "Infiltrator". * In the comics prior to the events of Flashpoint, Artemis Crock was the villainess Tigress. She later married Icicle Jr., and she gave birth to a baby girl named Isabelle Rose Mahkent. * Artemis's costume seems to take influence from several other archers from DC comics, especially those of Speedy (Mia Dearden) and Arrowette (Cissie King-Jones). Both are associated with the Green Arrow family. Notes References }} Category:A to Z Category:Archers Category:Gotham Academy Category:Gotham City citizens Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:The Team